


The Play Isn't Always the Thing

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Janet and SG-1 take Cassie to the Royal Shakespeare Theater. Jack loses a bet. Pre s07e15 Chimera.





	

Jack fidgeted, sticking his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks. He shot a glare in the direction of Sam and Janet, which only increased their mirth. Apparently he’d lost his ability to glare along with the bet.

Sam leaned her head to whisper something to Janet, her eyes twinkling. Yep, they were still laughing at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around for Daniel and Cassie. His expression softened when he took note of the utter joy on the teen’s face as she dragged Daniel on a second tour of the Tower, one of the more prominent features of the Royal Shakespeare Theater. Jack had to admit, the view had been spectacular. Seeing Cass so happy almost made losing the bet worth it. He tugged at the knot on his tie, only to have Carter slap his hand away. “Carter!”

She laughed, her eyes still twinkling at him. “Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to Cassie.”

“It’s not like I had much choice,” he grumbled.

Satisfied with the knot, she patted his tie down flat against his chest, her hand lingering as she looked him in the eyes, letting down her guard so he could see how much this gesture had meant to her as well.

They stood in comfortable silence, oblivious to everyone else around them. He swallowed before breaking the moment. “I still can’t believe you agreed to come.”

She leaned in a little closer. “Actually, I nearly didn’t until I saw Daniel gesturing frantically behind you.”

“What?”

“Well why did you bet that I would say no?”

He looked down at his feet, a brief cloud crossing his features. “You’ve never accepted any of my invitations before, I, uh …”

“Jack! Look what Daniel bought me.” The teen bounded over, oblivious to the awkward conversation she’d interrupted.

Jack took Cassie’s hand and let her lead him off in the direction of the garden.

“Sam?” When her friend didn’t answer, Janet touched her arm to get her attention. “What’s wrong?” She followed Sam’s gaze to where her adopted daughter chattered happily at Jack and Daniel.

“Do you think I’ve been pushing him away?”

“Colonel O’Neill? He’s your commanding officer.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “You’re avoiding the question. He’s second-in-command of the base, he’s everyone’s commanding officer. But have I acted differently towards him?”

Janet pursed her lips, and looked back over to where the guys were showing Cassie some of the props on display. “Why the sudden interest?”

“What?”

“You’ve been angry with him since Daniel…” she waved vaguely upwards in reference to his ascension.

“What? I have not!”

“What difference does it make? Regulations prohibit you two from acting on any feelings even if you did still have them.”

Sam stood frozen, the color draining from her face.

Janet tried to comfort her, “Look, he understands. All he’s ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

“Excuse me.”

Daniel walked up just as Sam fled. “What’s wrong with Sam? Did Jack say something to upset her?” He turned to go give Jack a piece of his mind.

“No! Daniel, I may have inadvertently let something slip. I think she and Colonel O’Neill need to have a talk.”

“What have I done now, doc? Where’s Carter? This thing is starting soon.”

“Sir, I think you need to talk to her. We’ll see you inside.”

Before Jack had a chance to get more intel, Janet had dragged Cassie and Daniel towards the theater. He frowned. Had he said something to upset her? He thought he’d kept a tight lid on his feelings for her, like she’d asked. He spotted her sitting beneath a beech tree, her eyes red rimmed from crying. He sat down gingerly on the ground beside her, leaving a respectable distance between them.

“Sir, have I …”

“I’m sure whatever it is you think you’ve done, it can’t be that bad.” He joked trying to put her at ease.

“Have I been pushing you away?”

He fidgeted, pulling up a few blades of grass and twisting them in his fingers. “I was out of line. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” He shifted his weight like he was preparing to get up and leave.

“What? No. How were you out of line?”

“I promised you I’d leave things in the room. I got caught up in the bet; I didn’t mean to place you in a difficult position. I’ll talk to Hammond when we get back. Make sure none of this blows back on you.” He pulled out of her grasp and stood. “Tell Cass I got a call or something. I’ll make it up to her later.”

“Jack! Please!”

He stopped when he heard her crying. He knew he should head back to the hotel, but he never could stand to see her cry. He turned to find her right behind him.

“You’ve got it wrong. I’m not upset with you, I’m upset with me. I’ve been pushing you away since that damn Zatarc test. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Sam. I never wanted you to know how I felt. I’m sure it was the last thing you wanted to hear, especially with an audience. I, uh, I’ll talk to Hammond when we getback. I can retire. Go live at the cabin so you won’t have to see me on base everyday.”

“Stop!” Sam spun him around so fast he almost lost his balance. She yanked him back over to beech tree. “Sit!”

He obeyed, puzzled as to why she was suddenly so angry at him. “You make it sound like you were the only one who’s feelings were exposed by that damn test. If you recall, I was the one that figured out why we were giving false positives.”

“Yeah. You could have brought charges against me. You let me off the hook as long as I …”

“ARGHH!! You are so dense sometimes!”

“Major.”

“No. We’re not going to hide behind ranks and regulations, damn you. We,” she gestured angrily between them, “have feelings for each other. Mutual feelings. Feelings that are against the damn regs, but are real. And yes, I was angry with you when you wouldn’t talk about Daniel. I needed you. Needed a friend. And I didn’t understand why you kept pushing me away.I thought it was because you were hiding behind some male bravado. But I get it now.”

“What do you get, Carter?”

He was using sarcasm to try and push her away again, but this time she was ready for it. “That you are a sweet and honorable man, that would sacrifice everything for those he loves. You buried your feelings deep, because you thought that’s what I wanted and you didn’t trust yourself to let your guard down. You did it for me, out of love, not spite.”

He pulled up a larger clump of grass and tried to deny it. “You don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me I’m wrong.” When he couldn’t she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Maybe we have to lock _our_ feelings back into the room for awhile, at least until we eliminate the threat to Earth, but I do love you, Jack. I’m sorry if I ever made you doubt it.”

“Sam, you deserve to be happy.”

“I’m happy as long as I’m with you, in whatever capacity. I’m happy knowing that there’s a some day waiting for us. You know, I almost let my brother talk me into going on a blind date with a friend of his.”

“Oh.”

“I’m glad I didn’t. I told him I’d talk to him when we got back.”

“There’s no reason why you shouldn’t, if you wanted to, I mean …”

“Jack!” She swatted him.

That sat their for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. This was a big step.

“What gave me away?”

“Today?”

He nodded.

“There was a split second when you mentioned how surprised you were that I’d agreed to come on this trip. You let your guard down I guess, and I saw that same look you had on the other side of that force field. Then the shutters were back down and you ran off with Cassie before I could ask you about it.”

“That’s what made you cry?”

“No. I got upset when I realized I’d been pushing you away and — Janet confirmed you still had feelings for me.”

“I’m going to hide her needles the next time I’m in the infirmary.”

“She didn’t mean too.” Sam rested her head on his shoulder again and the resumed their comfortable silence. They’d never needed too many words. “Promise me you won’t do anything rash when we get back?”

“Me?” He gave her his best innocent look.

“I’m serious. I decide what’s right for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Uh, what are we going to tell Cassie?”

“She’s not a little girl anymore. I think she knows.”

“I meant — why we missed the play.”

Sam giggled, pulling him upright as their friends approached. Somehow she didn’t think they’d need any explanation at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> One Million Words: Stratford_Upon_Avon  
> GenPrompt #3: Summertime


End file.
